


Stained Glass Variation of the Truth

by nomorewideeyes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Post 2x16, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, but then he comes back!, its in there somewhere, so everything’s fine, what if Alec told Magnus about the Soul Sword?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomorewideeyes/pseuds/nomorewideeyes
Summary: (Canon divergence - post 2x16)What if Alec had told Magnus the truth about the Soul Sword?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a choice to make.

“If it got out there that the Clave was lying about the Soul sword, it could mean the end of the Accords.”

Alec sighed, looking out over the ops centre. He caught sight of his father, who was shaking hands with different people roaming the Institute while he packed his bag for Idris.  
Just minutes before, his father had stated that Alec wouldn’t be able to tell Magnus that the Clave had been lying, that they didn’t really have the Soul Sword, but the thought of following his father’s orders left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

_“What happened to following your gut?”_

Alec shook his head, looking back to his sister. “Maybe you’re right, but I have to do something.”

Isabelle was quiet for a moment, before saying gently, “are you going to tell Magnus?”

Alec almost scoffed. It was as if she could read his mind.

With his role as head of the institute already at risk due to Valentine’s escape, letting something this big slip into the Downworld could cause trouble; If he told Magnus about the Soul Sword, there was a risk of other downworlders finding out. But, if he kept it a secret and Magnus found out from someone else-  
In the midst of his panicked thoughts, something Magnus had said replayed in Alec’s head;

_“On the day of Valentine’s massacre, you told me you loved me.”_

Alec’s heart ached remembering that day, and those words he carried with him, spoken by the right person with the wrong voice. Suddenly he realised he had already decided what he would do the minute his father revealed the truth to him.

_“So if you love me-”_

“I have to,” Alec replied, his thoughts became quieter, easier. “I have to tell him, Iz.” 

Isabelle nodded, knowing in her eyes and a sad smile on her face. “Good.”

The two lightwood siblings parted then, Isabelle going to thank their father for his help, while Alec returned to his room, closing the door firmly behind him before collapsing onto bed, a heavy sigh escaping him. 

When Magnus had switched bodies with Valentine, Alec didn’t listen to him when Magnus explained the Unum ad Unum spell. A part of him had known that the person pleading to him was Magnus, but he hadn’t trusted both Magnus and himself enough for it to count.

Alec would be damned if he let something like that happen again.

He reached over and grabbed his phone from his nightstand, pulling up Magnus’ contact. His thumb hovered over the “call” button, his heart beating faster. 

He took a deep breath.  
“This is the right thing to do,” he muttered, his words filling the quiet space. 

Alec tapped the screen, bringing the phone to his ear.  
The call was picked up after two rings.  
“Hey, Magnus. We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassuh
> 
> As much as I adore 2x18, and appreciate all that happened in order for malec to end up where they are now, i can’t get that thought of “what if alec told him?” out of my head. I’m still working it out and I wanna see where this goes for myself, so leTS GO FELLAS


	2. I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus talk.

It was late at night when Alexander had finally returned to the loft, and from the conversation they had mere minutes ago, one could say Magnus was slightly worried. Alec had said over the phone that they needed to talk, and that he’d be home soon so they could do so face to face. That itself indicated a certain level of severity.

Once the call had ended, Magnus quickly created a portal to the Institute so Alec would be able to get home easier, once he was ready. Magnus’ thoughts were buzzing as he repeated Alec’s words in his head, trying to find some clue of what this was all about. In his experience, not many pleasant conversations began with the words “we need to talk”.

Magnus sighed, eventually deciding to make himself a drink to help pass the time. He had a feeling he’d need one to help him through whatever was to come. 

When he saw his beloved materialize in the center of the room minutes later, the portal Magnus had created disappearing behind him, wearing _that_ expression so clearly on his face, it was a pretty solid confirmation.

He offered Alec a small smile, which was met with a lopsided grin, albeit a slightly nervous one. Magnus closed the space between them, placing a soft kiss onto Alec’s cheek, and he felt Alec relax a little in his arms, even if there was still unspoken tension there.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus was never really one for small talk, not when they could just get right to it.

Alec hesitated, drumming his fingers on Magnus’ arm.  
“My father showed up at the Institute today. Turns out he’s the one who saved me from getting fired, after Valentine escaped.”  
Magnus pulled back, a frown growing on his face. It wasn’t really what he was expecting the conversation to be about, but he had stayed up late talking with Alec enough times to know how he currently felt about Robert. Magnus suspected it hadn’t been a good visit for him.

He slowly led the two of them to the couch, gently taking Alec’s hand, waiting for him to continue.

Alec let out a shaky breath, averting his eyes to look out the balcony doors. “He started talking about the affair, and how he fell in love, and that ‘I of all people should understand’, which was great.”

Magnus’ expression softened, and he lifted his free hand to rest it against Alexander’s cheek. “Darling, I know this is all tou-”

“Wait, wait, sorry,” Alec stood up, turning his back to Magnus and beginning to pace around the room, “I know you were going to say something lovely, and I thank you for that,” he turned back to Magnus then, a fondness and sincerity in his eyes that caught Magnus off guard, “but the thing I need to talk about isn’t my father, not exactly. Definitely not the affair. We’ve already covered that in great detail.” 

Magnus nodded, standing up slowly and returning to his drinks cabinet. Perhaps this evening wouldn’t be quite as straightforward as he had initially expected it to be.

There was silence as Magnus poured his (second) drink, before Alexander blurted out, “The Clave was lying”.  
Magnus instantly stopped moving.

“They don’t have the Soul Sword. They never did.”

There was a soft thud as the glass Magnus had been holding fell to the carpet.

***

After Magnus magicked the spilled drink away and offered a few hushed apologies, Alec told him everything he knew, all his father had told him. After Alec was done, Magnus walked out onto the balcony, needing some time to process. 

In truth, he wasn’t even that surprised. The Clave had lied so many times in the past, why would they tell the truth about this? But as he stood, looking over Brooklyn, looking at all those lights and signs of life, he slowly began to fill with dread. There were so many lives, _too many_ , at risk. As a leader, he had a need and a want to protect them all. The thought of not knowing what might happen to them made him feel ill.

“Hey,” Alec suddenly reappeared by his side (if he hadn’t already been standing there the whole time). His voice was cautious, taking Magnus’ hand in his own again, “whatever happens, I’m not going to let anything, _anything_ , happen to you. We can figure this out.”

Magnus inhaled sharply, leaning into Alexander’s side. He wasn’t worried about himself, to him what mattered was ensuring the safety of the downworlders and those he cared about. 

He turned to face Alec, taking in his appearance properly for the first time all night. His hair was the kind of untidy that indicated he had raked his hands through it a lot during the day. His face looked tired, bags forming under his eyes, but his eyes themselves gleamed with worry and love.  
Magnus reached up, brushing a strand out hair out of Alec’s face.  
“How many people know?”

Alec shrugged. “Not that many. I was the only one my dad told, and the only people I’ve told are you and Izzy.”

Magnus wasn’t that surprised at this, either, but the fact that Alec is supposed to be one of the only ones to know about the Clave’s secret, that he probably wasn’t supposed to tell Magnus the truth, made the fact that he did anyway mean even more.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and held on tight. He hugged him just as he did on the day of Valentine’s massacre, the day they both realised just how much they cared for each other. 

He let the fear in properly, then, acknowledging it, and it felt as if he was sobering up. Everything was laid out clearly in front of him, and it truly was something else. 

Once he felt Alec begin to cling onto him, his head resting on Magnus’ shoulder, Magnus knew that Alec had his back in this. That the two of them _actually could_ figure this out. Whether they’d be able to stop it was a different thing, but they’d be facing it together, and that fought against the fear threatening to spill over until he was left feeling stronger. 

Being able to feel like this, because of another person, a person he cared so much for-

It made him want to cry.

Magnus pulled back slightly to rest his forehead against Alec’s. These last few weeks and all that had happened left him feeling more vulnerable than he had in quite some time, and right now Magnus felt justified in placing so much trust in Alec.  
“Alexander,” he whispered, ”thank you for telling me the truth. It means a great deal to me.”

Alec smiled, relief seeming to take over him. “It was the right call. I wouldn’t have been able to stomach it if I didn’t tell you and you had to hear it later from someone else.”

Magnus smiled back, before sighing deeply and closing his eyes. “This is going to be a lot to handle. There’s so much at risk with the Soul Sword still out there.”

“Well, Clary drew that rune on it. At least now it doesn’t have the capability to do what it once could.”

“But,” Magnus turned, walking back into the loft, “If Valentine really does have the sword, and he somehow gets access to all three Mortal Instruments-”  
“- he’s planning on raising the Angel. He’d use the wish.”

Magnus nodded. He fell not-ungracefully down onto his sofa, suddenly feeling very very tired. It was the possibility of something happening, the fact that something _may happen_ and he wouldn’t be able to stop it, that weighed down on him. He opened his eyes, finding Alec standing with his hands behind his back, waiting for what Magnus would say next. If he hadn’t received such grim news he would have grinned at the familiar sweetness of it.

“Well, my darling, you and the Shadowhunters can count on the warlocks’ support. We’ll try and work together to do whatever we can to find the sword before it’s too late.”

Alec’s expression faltered. “Don’t you think you should go into hiding? If Valentine gets all the Mortal Instruments it’s the Downworld that’s affected.”

Magnus shrugged, sitting up straighter and assuming his “High Warlock” pose (as Alec called it). “If Valentine wishes for the end of the Downworld, hiding isn’t going to do anything to stop it. If we work together there’s a chance of us finding it quicker.”

Alec seemed to go through it in his head and then smiled, walking over to join Magnus on the couch. “Thank you, so much. That would be a big help.”

Magnus settled against him, closing his eyes once again. Silence took over the loft, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. For that one moment, everything felt normal. Their breathing began to sync as they slowly started drifting off, and they allowed themselves to. For that moment, it didn’t matter what was to come. 

They could just be Magnus and Alexander, before they had to return to the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the head of the New York Institute.  
For now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okieokieokie ive read this so many times i’m just gonna throw it into the abyss hERE TAKE IT AWAY
> 
> if i read over this tomorrow morning and hate it i’m just gonna accept death
> 
> Just to get this thing kickstarted, these first few chapters are bound to be short. And every update won’t be as close together as these two. Just getting it off the ground. I talk way too much ok bye


	3. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a nightmare. There’s a meeting. Izzy reappears

_The world began to shift and crumble away, screams echoing in his ears. He tried to look around, but everywhere he turned there was a blinding white light, growing brighter by the second, until he could only barely make out the multitude of people falling around him. They were trying to curl in on themselves, trying to stop the pain, but any fight they put up was futile. One by one they started to fade from existence._

_Alec searched any of the faces he could see, but it was as if there was fog clouding his vision, creeping in more and more until each person was merely a silhouette. He was looking for someone, and he_ knew _that, but he couldn’t remember who it was, and it was tearing him apart._

_Suddenly, up ahead, Alec saw Valentine emerge, clear as day with all the Mortal Instruments in hand. Something inside Alec broke when he saw them, and he realized why none of this was affecting him;_

_Valentine had used the wish._

_This was the end of the Downworld._

_Valentine seemed to catch sight of Alec then, and in an instant he was right in front of him, and this close Alec could see what, or who, else Valentine was holding captive. Everything came flooding back to him._

_There he was._

_There was Magnus, held down by two Circle members, Valentine holding the Soul Sword to his throat. There was Magnus, his unglamoured eyes pleading, terrified and in pain and he looked like he was falling, falling, falling._

_And Alec fought, he tried and he tried but he couldn’t move and if he could just get to Magnus-  
But then it was already to late._

_He cried out as Valentine drew the knife across Magnus’ throat in one quick motion, Magnus’ eyes widening as their gold hue started to dull. He was trying to communicate with Alec, begging him silently, begging him to look away, but also saying goodbye, filled with worry and fear and so much pain._

_Valentine released him, his body dropping to slump on the ground. Whatever was restricting Alec suddenly let him go as he surged forward, collapsing next to Magnus._

_He begged and begged for it not to be true, clinging on to Magnus as the life drained from him and the screams got louder, now coming from Alec himself._

_Then the light grew bigger and consumed him along with everything else in sight._

_“You can’t save him, Al-“_

“-exander? Alec, sweetheart, wake up.” 

Alec jolted awake, instantly searching around for a threat, but instead found glamoured eyes searching his, sweet and worried, and a soothing voice calling out to him. 

“Alexander, you’re alright. It was just a bad dream-“

Alec wasted no time. He bolted upright, arms looping around Magnus’ neck so he could pull him down into a tight hug. 

Alec clung onto him like a lifeline, breathing ragged and heavy. He felt the steady beat of Magnus’ heart against his chest as it became easier to think clearly. Any thoughts of Valentine, or the nightmare, that reared up in his mind were pushed violently away. 

Magnus’ voice came out in low whispers, one hand raking gently through Alec’s hair while the other was wrapped around his waist. He smelled like sandalwood and coffee, and that was enough to try and calm the storm. 

“You’re alive,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ neck, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

Magnus inhaled sharply, his grip on Alec’s waist becoming tighter. “Of course,” he breathed, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

They just lay there like that, Alec’s breathing becoming normal as Magnus went quiet, both listening to the low buzz of life coming from outside. 

After a few minutes, Magnus was the first to speak up. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Alec shook his head, burying deeper into the crook in Magnus’ neck, which earned him a quiet laugh.

Magnus patted his arm twice, prompting Alec to let go, before pushing up and leaning over Alec to place a small kiss on his forehead, cheek, lips. 

“That’s alright,” Magnus hummed, straightening up and brushing a hand down the front of his shirt. It was then that Alec fully woke up and realised Magnus was dressed already, probably ready to leave for the day.

With that realisation came the memory of something said the night before.

 _“We’ll need to leave early tomorrow, I’ve arranged a meeting with Luke and the rest of them so we can discuss the Soul Sword.”_

Alec groaned, closing his eyes. “We have to meet with the Downworld Council.” 

He heard Magnus laugh again, his voice travelling farther away as he left the bedroom. 

They had both decided last night that they needed to tell Raphael, Luke, and Meliorn about the secret the Clave had kept from them. If they were going to keep their rule of complete transparency, it was important that they knew about this. Especially since they were the ones it concerned. 

It was still a pain in the ass to get up, though.

Eventually Alec gave in, slowly dragging his body up into a sitting position. Sunlight hit his face from where it drifted in through a gap in the curtains. He tried not to think of a blinding white light.

He ventured out of the room, making a short stop at the bathroom, hoping to at least have coffee before he did anything else. His journey, however, was put on hold when he found Magnus in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his head in his hands

In that moment Alec wasn’t sure how much sleep Magnus had gotten the night before, if any at all. 

_And the first thing he had to deal with was me making a fuss._

Alec frowned. He wished all their problems would just disappear, for Magnus’ sake. He could see how much pressure this was putting on him. 

He tried to wish Valentine out of existence, tried to wish that the Clave would learn when it’s appropriate to keep secrets and when it’s really, really not. Tried to wish away a time when he ever thought not telling Magnus about the sword was an option. 

He walked silently up behind Magnus before draping his body around the warlock’s back, deciding that if he couldn’t make the problems disappear he’d settle for trying to comfort his boyfriend.

Magnus jumped slightly at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed into it. He rested his head back against Alec’s shoulder, leaning into the warmth of the hug, and a soft sigh escaped him as he shut his eyes.

Alec loosely wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, placing a small kiss onto his shoulder. “Did you sleep okay?”

Magnus grunted in response, absentmindedly tracing the runes on Alec’s arms. “Not exactly.”  
“You could have woken me up during the night, I could have kept you company.”  
“And why would I do that? You were snoring away, in complete bliss, up until fifteen minutes ago.” 

Alec winced, propping his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. “Sorry about that. But seriously, if you’re too tired, I can go to this thing by myself. I’ll just say you had to see an unexpected client or something and you can stay here, get some rest.” 

Magnus placed a hand over Alec’s, and Alec was sure he was smiling.

“You’re a sweet man, Alexander,” Magnus sighed again, more tired this time, leaving the embrace to turn around and face Alec, “but it’s best if we’re all there. I’ll rest afterwards.” 

Alec hesitated before giving a curt nod. His gaze flicked between Magnus’ eyes, noticing that up this close he could see the shards of gold in them that even glamour couldn’t hide, before leaning forward to lay a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips. 

It was sweet and loving and long, a kiss they reserved for the privacy of the loft, where there were no judging eyes around to watch. 

A kiss that was guaranteed to send Alec reeling every time. 

They finally broke apart minutes later to catch their breath, offering each other weary smiles. This was part of their own little world, where for _just one moment_ they didn’t have to care. They didn’t have to think. They only had to feel.

“I love you,” Alec whispered into the space between them, because this moment was theirs only, and here he felt safe entrusting Magnus with his heart.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus replied, not needing to stop and think for a second about his answer, which made Alec fall even deeper. 

Exhaustion, fear, and nightmares aside, there were worse ways to start the day.

——-

It was probably the silence that had Alec so on edge, the four Downworld leaders having gone quiet once he delivered the news.

He looked to Magnus, who met his gaze instantly, his eyes just as apprehensive as Alec felt.

_So what now?_

Meliorn sighed, making all eyes land on him as he began to speak. “I have stated before that the Clave is untrustworthy. I will not waste my breath doing so again,” he paused, turning to face Alec, who’s heart jumped into his mouth, “Mr. Lightwood. Thank you for keeping your vow of transparency with this council.”

It took a second or two for Alec to register that he was being spoken too. He nodded his head twice, clearing his throat before muttering, ”Of course.”

Meliorn returned his attention to the rest of the members, “However it seems that danger is upon us. I must return to the Seelie queen and deliver this information before someone else does, you will all hear from me shortly.” 

With that he stood, giving a brief nod before exiting the room, not giving the others a chance to protest.

As his footsteps were reduced to echoes, silence fell over the small room once again, and Alec really wished they hadn’t needed to have this meeting so early.

He glanced up to Raphael, almost jumping out of his skin when he found the vampire staring unwaveringly right back at him. 

“You’re sure that Valentine has the sword?”

Alec shook his head, turning his gaze back to the table. “We can’t say for certain that he has it, no, although it’s the most likely scenario.”

Raphael opened his mouth to give a response, an annoyed look on his face, but Luke beat him to it.  
“Well, as Meliorn said,” he sighed, leaning back in his chair, “thank you for telling us about this, Alec. I hope this means we can count on the New York Institute to help us get the sword back.”

Alec only blinked back at him. This wasn’t really the response to the news that he’d been expecting. 

Magnus spoke up for the first time during the meeting. “As High Warlock I have already agreed to lend support on behalf of the warlock community in Brooklyn, and Alec has promised we could trust the Institute for help,” his eyes darted to Alec momentarily, “I suggest you two do the same for your pack and your clan.” 

“What about Meliorn?” 

Magnus scoffed. “I believe that when he tells the Seelie queen, she will decide what to do for her people.”

The rest all nodded. 

Early morning sunlight drifted through the stained glass windows above them, the quiet sounds of life that showed the Institute was waking up drifting through the open door. 

Alec needed coffee.

Luke sighed once more, pushing his chair back and slowly standing up. “Evidently there’s nothing else any of us have to say?”

The silence he was met with proved to be enough of a confirmation.

“Okay. I’ve got to get going. I have things to discuss with my pack, and I’m sure the rest of you have matters you need to take care of,” he nodded to Magnus, “I’ll see you.”

Magnus stood, holding out his hand, which Luke accepted for a brief handshake. “Until next time.”

Luke smiled to Alec before turning and leaving the room, Raphael following after him while glancing over his shoulder and waving once to Magnus. 

Once the silence had returned yet again, the two remaining looked at each other. Alec felt instant relief. 

“Well,” Magnus muttered, walking over to stand by Alec, “Here we go.”

——-

“Hey, Iz! Wait up.”

Izzy turned to face him, and he could see that her dark eyes were tired after being out on patrol all night. Alec felt bad that he hadn’t been with her, but he wasn’t on duty. 

Plus he was kind of busy telling his boyfriend that a mass murderer is one step closer to exterminating the entire Downworld and, therefore, him along with it.

Izzy smiled up at him, looping one arm through his as he caught up with her, walking in the direction of the ops center. “What can I help you with, big brother?”

“I told Magnus about the Soul Sword. And Luke, Raphael, and Meliorn.”

Izzy stopped in her tracks, pulling Alec to a stop along with her before he even managed to get the end of the sentence out.

She lowered her voice even though they were the only two around. “How did it go?”

Alec huffed, his body sagging. Izzy’s eyes instantly grew wider, “Oh no, did he get upset?”

Alec stuttered, shaking his head. “Well, I mean yeah, but not with me. None of them did, actually, although Raphael kinda freaked me out-“  
“So it went okay?”

He smiled, placing a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “Yeah, it went okay.”

Izzy sighed, closing her eyes. “Oh thank the Angel, I’ve been worried about you all night. You never really let me know what your plan was before running off last night, then I had to go on patrol and-“ she opened her eyes, smiling back up at Alec, “I’m just glad everything’s okay between you two, even when everything else isn’t looking too good.”

If she picked up on his hesitation, memories of nightmares flashing in his mind, she didn’t say anything.

Alec turned on his heel, continuing to walk along the hallways of the Institute, Izzy easily matching his pace once again. 

“So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: aight i gotta check the stats on this thi- hOOOOOLLYY SHIIIITT WHHAAAAAAAA-
> 
> But seriously THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS AND HITS AND YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS LIKE!!!! W H A T!! Y’get me through it guys i’m serious. Love you 
> 
> Well anyway there’s the build up done. Time to start REALLY rewriting stuff *cracks knuckles even tho i hate cracking my knuckles irl*


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The altered events of 2x17.

Magnus rasped his fingers lightly against the doorframe leading into Alec’s office, taking the first few steps into the room. 

“Lost track of time?”

Alec glanced up, his face illuminated with the blue light off the tablet in front of him, and he winced slightly when he saw who was standing there. He looked back down at the clock on his desk.

“I missed dinner, didn’t I?”

Magnus hummed, more so amused than upset. “Only by a few hours.”

After the meeting this morning, Magnus only hung around the Institute long enough to greet Isabelle and Clary before he had to leave. The rest of the day had been taken up by various distressed Downworlders (who had found out about the Sword one way or another) coming to him, seeking answers, protection or guidance. 

He had to laugh; he was trying to help all these people when he had barely processed the news himself. 

“I’m so sorry, really,” Alec sighed, standing up from his desk and closing the short distance between them, pulling Magnus in for a brief kiss. 

Magnus thought that over time his heart would stop beating so fast whenever Alec did that, but he just kept getting proved wrong.

He smiled as Alec pulled away, taking hold of his hand. 

“I just got caught up in having to write to so many different people, plus I’m getting all these calls, and people keep coming into my office non stop. I can’t believe I forgot.”

“Alexander, I understand. It’s alright.”

“It’s just, you know, with the news about the Soul Sword and everything.. it’s just-“ Alec paused, taking in a deep breath. Magnus took the opportunity to brush a few strands of hair out of his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“I know. It’s pretty all consuming,” Alec scoffed, nodding his head in agreement, “and I assumed this might happen. So, if we can’t go to the Cape, then I’ll bring the Cape to us.”

He stepped back, summoning his magic with a snap of his fingers, and with a wave of a hand a table brimming with candles, food and champagne appeared in front of them. The air sparked with electricity.

He wasn’t sure if this would be too much, or if Alec would even have time for this with everything going on, but once he heard Alec laugh behind him, he gave himself a mental pat on the back. 

He just wanted to make Alec happy. 

Alec moved to pull out one of the chairs for Magnus (which earned him another kiss on the cheek), and the two sat down together.

As the night progressed, Magnus began to observe Alec more, and he noticed that the shadowhunter’s entire being radiated relief and some strange sort of ease. Given the situation, Magnus couldn’t fully understand what there was to be so relieved about. 

The two talked and laughed while eating. It was nice to just relax and ignore everything else that was going on, and the fact that Alec was anything but quiet was an added bonus.

“Anyway, you’ve listened to me for long enough,” Alec said upon finishing his meal, pushing his plate away from him. “How was your day? After you left here, I mean.”

Magnus sighed quietly, leaning back into his chair a little. “Long.” 

Alec scoffed, again, unconsciously raking a hand through his hair. “Sounds about right.” 

It was the truth. Magnus didn’t know how else to describe his whirlwind of a day. Especially now, in the warmth of the office, when his body felt heavy with tiredness, every ordeal from the day catching up on him as his energy dwindled down to nothing. 

His eyelids grew heavy as the fire beside them crackled. Night was fast approaching, which meant the room slowly grew darker throughout the evening until the main light source only came from the flames.

With the added buzz of alcohol, he was content to take a nap right there and then.

The comforting quiet stretched on, both happy to just sit together (as per usual), Magnus’ leg pressed up against Alec’s. 

Magnus stretched his hands in front of him, the constant thrum in his veins unrelenting. 

He spooked when Alec suddenly reached across, gently enclosing Magnus’ hand in his own. When Magnus looked up, he was met with serious, worried eyes and a frown. It was such a drastic change from the Alexander who had been sitting in front of him mere minutes ago.

_Well, now I’m awake._

“What is it, darling?” he held Alec’s hand in both of his own, giving a slight squeeze.

Alec hesitated, and Magnus held his breath. Finally, Alec opened his mouth to speak, managing to get out “Magnus, I-“ before there was a sharp knock at the door.

Magnus had to restrain from slamming his head into the table.

“Alec, Jace and I-“ Clary burst in through the door before freezing abruptly, obviously realising she had interrupted something. “Oh- ah, I can come back later, I’m sorry-“

“It’s alright, Biscuit,” Magnus glanced to Alec, giving his hand another squeeze before standing. “It’s getting late, I should head home anyway.”

“Wait- no, just-“ Alec huffed an annoyed breath, redirecting his attention to the door. “What’s wrong, Clary?”

Clary appeared quite ready to dart out of the room, reassurances aside, but her shoulders slumped and she turned to face Alec properly.

“Jace and I just got back. Dot helped us locate the Mortal Mirror.”

The air spiked. Magnus and Alec looked to each other in sync, mirroring each other’s surprise.   
That was certainly unexpected news.

Alec instantly rose from his seat, easily reaching the door, and Clary, in a second. “Get Jace and the mirror, meet me in the ops centre in fifteen minutes. Grab Izzy.” 

Clary nodded, turning and fleeing out the door as quick as she had appeared. Just before Alec could leave the room as well, Magnus grabbed his wrist.

“Alexander.”

Alec turned back, guilt crossing his features for not the first time that evening. He backtracked, placing a soft kiss on Magnus’ forehead before leaning back to look him in the eye.

“I’m really sorry, but I’m going to have to deal with this. Please don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back soon. You can stay here.”

Magnus smiled up at him, nodding once. It seemed like that was all the permission he needed, because just like that Alec disappeared, his footsteps echoing down the hall. 

Magnus turned back, pausing to take in the abandoned dinner table, before snapping his fingers with a sigh and sending it away with his magic. 

He strolled behind Alec’s desk, collapsing heavily into the chair and shutting his eyes. 

He had never been in Alec’s office alone before. He had to admit, he didn’t like it.

The quiet stretched on uninterrupted, and Magnus realised he was suddenly wide awake with nothing to do and no one to talk to. 

Which, given the day he had, made perfect sense.

So he waited.

He tried to fill the time with reading, picking up the nearest book he could find. However, his mind began to drift and he became distracted, until he had read the first sentence at least seven times. 

His head was buzzing. Everything was moving too fast these days. There was constantly too much at stake, each day growing more dangerous and unpredictable.

The last hundred years had been relatively uneventful. He had a few casual relationships, not many, never love. He would never give himself that.

He would spend most of his time at Pandemonium, waiting eagerly for something to come along to distract him from his unending life.

Which is when Alec burst into his life by immediately saving it. 

With him came Jace, Isabelle, and Clary. Eventually that grew until he found himself working with most of the New York Institute.

Magnus’ life became overtaken not just with the Downworld problems that came from being High Warlock, but all the problems his Shadowhunter allies encountered and needed his help with.

So, hundreds.

It was busy, fast-paced, and occasionally excruciating.

And Magnus wouldn’t trade it for anything. Not when he had new people to care about, and someone he never wanted to let go.

That didn’t mean his life didn’t wear him out.

All of a sudden, Magnus realised he was no longer alone in the office. Uneven breaths took over the space, before whoever entered went completely silent.

Magnus was snapped out of the spiral of his thoughts, startling when he glanced over to find someone he had only met once before, very briefly, and hadn’t predicted on seeing that night. 

“Oh, hello,” he greeted, closing his long-forgotten book and rising slowly. Sebastian Verlac only stared back at him, confusion and shock on his face.

There was something off putting about him that Magnus couldn’t quite identify; he was out of breath, as if he had ran here, and he appeared to be injured in a few places.

Magnus looked up, studying Sebastian’s expression, which had changed to display clear annoyance and possibly anger.

The air seemed to grow colder.

_Will I ever have a normal evening again?_

“How can I help you?”

——-

Max crept along the hallways of the Institute, the small box clutched in one hand, a single hair held in the other. 

His heart was beating fast with the thrill of doing something like this on his own. Izzy had let him wander off before dinner, which had lead him to search around Jace’s room to find something to entertain himself.  
Thus, he found the box. 

Jonathan’s box.

If he could prove himself, prove to Izzy that he was capable and smart enough to find the villain they’ve been tracking for ages, then this might just be the best day of his life.

The hair in his hand pulsed as he turned right, the corridor before him short and holding two rooms. The door on the left was locked. The other was slightly ajar, the light spilling out accompanied by the low hum of voices. 

He glanced around, figuring out from his whereabouts that he had been led to (and was standing outside of) Alec’s office. Had his brother figured it out too, already catching Jonathan, or was he in danger?

Swiftly, Max pressed himself up against the wall, slowly shifting down until he was just before the doorway. He could make out the voices better from here.

“..was here a few minutes ago, Clary came to him with some news and he had to leave.”

Not Alec.  
However Max still knew the owner of the voice; it was the warlock who organised his party a few weeks prior, the warlock who was dating his brother. The warlock his mom didn’t exactly like.

Max didn’t really have time for, or interest in, any of that drama. 

“Ah- I see. I was just- yes, I was looking for him. Mind if I join you in waiting?”

Still not Alec. It sounded like he wasn’t in there after all. 

This voice was less known. He was British, and he sounded anxious. Max couldn’t remember if he had met any nervous British people during his stay at the Institute.

What he did know was that the tracking rune on the strand of hair was going crazy whenever that guy talked.

_Jonathan._

This would be it. For some reason Jonathan was here, and he was with his brother’s boyfriend, and Max’s heart was really beating quickly now. 

But he’s a Lightwood, and he wasn’t going to just turn away from this.

Before he could change his mind he pushed the door open, hiding the box behind his back. 

The warlock (Magnus..?) was leaned against Alec’s desk, and the one Max suspected to be Jonathan was standing not five feet from him.

Magnus looked startled to see Max, his eyes widening for just a second before he smiled calmly down at the boy. 

“Max. It’s been a while. Shouldn’t you be with your sister?”

Max hesitated, not going any farther into the room than just past the entrance. He didn’t want to take his eyes off the enemy. 

Before he could say anything, Magnus abruptly stood in front of him, blocking Max’s view. Magnus knelt down so they were looking at each other properly.

For a split second, the warlock’s eyes flashed golden, just like they had the night of the party. 

His cat eyes. 

He gently tapped Max’s arm, the one tucked behind his back, and Max subtly brought the box into Magnus’s line of sight. 

Magnus winked, a small, barely noticeable thing, but Max caught it. He nodded slowly.

Magnus smiled. Suddenly, he was back on his feet, his magic swirling in his palms and circling his entire being as he aimed towards the other man, not yet firing.

“Something you care to share, Sebastian?” Magnus’s voice was low and calm. 

‘Sebastian’ raised his hands in defence, the rest of his body frozen. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Max’s heart seized, finally glimpsing his chance to speak. 

“I do,” he stepped out from behind Magnus, which made the latter falter.

“I found a single hair at the bottom of the box,” he held both items on display, staring unblinkingly towards the man, “you’re Jonathan.”

Jonathan backed up, his jaw clenching as his hands lowered slowly. Magnus laughed.

“Thank you, Max, for confirming my hunch. I admit I didn’t exactly think Jonathan,” the room seemed to gain a heartbeat as Magnus’ magic continued to build up, “but it makes sense.”

No one dared move. Jonathan’s hands stayed by his side, his gaze darting between the two in front of him. 

“That’s.. very impressive,” Jonathan scoffed, his body relaxing as he shifted his stance.

His eyes shifted towards Alec’s desk, and Max only noticed the knife lying there when it was too late. 

Jonathan was holding it in the blink of an eye, and he was lurching for him. There was a shout from his right and Max shut his eyes tight, throwing his hands in front of his face. He embraced for impact-

-but it never came.

He opened one eye, blue sparks flooding his vision.

Magnus had blocked the attack, his back to Max, holding Jonathan’s arms back with his magic and standing his ground. 

The knife was implanted in his side.

“Max, go find Alexander,” Magnus shouted over his shoulder, Jonathan trying to struggle against his hold.

“You’re bleeding-“

“Just get Alec,” Magnus glanced back, flashing the younger boy a smile, “I’ve got to hold this guy back.” 

Max felt cold all over. A small blotch of blood was beginning to show through Magnus’ jacket.

He wanted to stay.

 

He could handle this.

 

..He needed to go get help.

Max darted for the door, leaving it swing open as he made his way down the hallways of the Institute, running towards the ops centre and someone, _anyone_ , who could help.

_Anyone who could be better help than I was._

———

“Jonathan went after Elliot and Dot to get the mirror. Now that he knows we have it, he’s going to come back for it.”

Alec stood straighter, nodding towards Clary. He could sense the meeting was coming to a close and he didn’t want to leave Magnus for too much longer. 

“Agreed. Report back with any-“

“ALEC!” 

The scream was shrill and terrified. Each head at the table turned to find Max, running towards them with Jace’s box in his hand. 

Something was wrong.

Alec met him halfway, falling down to his knees to grab hold of his younger brother’s arms. “Max, hey, buddy- it’s okay. What’s wrong?”

Max was out of breath, leaning against Alec for support. He was shaking.

“Alec, I didn’t help him, I should have stayed but I needed to find you-“

The hairs on Alec’s arms stood upright. “Max, what are you talking about?” 

Max looked up, his eyes wide. 

“Jonathan's in the Institute,” Alec heard Clary swear quietly behind them, Jace already calling for all personnel nearby.

Alec gripped Max’s arm. “How did you find him? Are you hurt?”

Max shoved off Alec’s hold, shaking his head. “No, not me, but he’s stabbed Magnus. They’re in your office.” 

Alec’s chest ripped in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh
> 
> max bb you’re doing great
> 
> lol I’ve been working on this update all weekend and i know it’s probably shite but it’s 1 am and I have school in the morning so let’s just go with this
> 
> again thank you so much for yor kudos and comments- they mean so so much to me :’)
> 
> my tumblr is the same name (nomorewideeyes) if you wanna see some dank malec content and my twitter is deadbisexual if yall wanna see me scream about harrold
> 
> have a great day luh u


	5. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec stands frozen in shock

Alec’s feet struck against the tiled floors of the ops centre, Izzy shouting after him, telling him to wait as she called for backup.

He couldn’t wait. Didn’t she understand? Each second that passed by could’ve been Magnus’ last, and Alec wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something happened because he wasn’t there on time-

-If something happened because he left Magnus alone to hold some stupid meeting.

He felt sick, sweat clinging to his forehead as the panic came in crashing waves, his legs picking up a faster pace and carrying him through the many hallways of the Institute. 

Just like the cursed day of Valentine’s massacre.

Magnus was injured. That’s all he needed to hear from Max to be kicked into motion. 

He was stabbed by one of their most hunted enemies. Just like that.

And of course Alec kept thinking about his nightmare. It still weighed heavily down on him, even though he knew that it wasn’t real, that it would just become a distraction if he dwelled on it for too long

Yet now, it was becoming more and more frightening as the nightmare got it’s claws on reality. He never thought that it might actually become a possibility because he made a promise to himself, if to no one else, he wouldn’t let it.

Now, he wasn’t sure what would happen.

It would be Alec’s fault, if Magnus lost his life that night. Maybe not to everyone surrounding him, his siblings there to reassure and console. But day after day after day Alec would still tear himself apart from the inside out.

_You left him alone and now look what’s happened._

Suddenly the air around him jolted his skin, and he felt heavy from the weight of it. He halted, nearly stumbling head first into a wall. He looked up, finally seeing the door to his office down the darkened corridor; the lightbulbs overhead appearing to be... 

Shattered?

Alec listened for voices, shouts, anything, trying hard to quieten his own breathing. 

It was completely silent.

Shards and millions of pieces of glass littered the floor.

Alec’s heart raced, slamming so forcefully against his chest it hurt.

Magnus was going to be bleeding to death in front of his eyes and it was a sight that he never wanted to see. 

And that hurt more than anything.

Persisting, all background noise getting traded for a high pitch ringing in his ears, he hurried down the corridor and burst into his office (were those scorch marks in the wood?), a broken sob on his lips, his brain working fast to take in the scene before him-

And, _oh._

The breath was stolen from Alec’s lungs. The world came spinning back into view, the rolling storm in his mind changing entirely.

The air was thick, blue sparks flying and crackling throughout the room. 

The completely destroyed room.

The furniture was overturned, shoved aside, some of it even damaged. The embers of the fire had died out. 

Papers were strewn and torn and covering nearly every bare surface. Everything was out of order.

And in the center of it all, stood Magnus Bane, in all his glory. His unglamoured, golden eyes were shining bright, showing the entire world the fire that burned inside, as he took control of everything around him. 

Sebastian Verlac was held, frozen in time, by a twisting flame of sapphire. He was struggling, of course, but the power restraining him was too strong, even for him.

Johnathan Morgenstern. 

It made sense, to Alec. Sebastian appears out of thin air, knowing everything there is to know about demons, looking to be this miracle. 

A wolf in sheeps clothing.

How did Alec not realise sooner?

His attention snapped back to Magnus, noticing the way his shoulders shook with adrenaline and overuse of magic, his entire body seeming more alive than ever, while somehow also looking as if he was one second away from collapsing.

But everything tilted when Alec realised he still had a broad knife protruding from his side. 

Suddenly a hand rested on his back, causing him to jump out of his skin and knock against the doorframe. It was only Izzy, who was also now taking in the scene, her mouth and eyes wide in shock, realisation, relief.

Magnus snapped around, the sound waking him up, as he turned quickly to see who exactly was standing there. His chest heaved, his clothes were disheveled, and the cat eyes continued to glow. They softened when they fell on Alec.

The hairs on Alec’s arms shot up.

_He’s beautiful. He’s injured_

Izzy moved further into the room, her pace slow, eyes trained on the target. 

Alec couldn’t move. He was too afraid to, as if one step would disrupt the peace. It was like he was the one being held frozen by Magnus’ magic. In a way, he was.

Magnus smiled, and Alec felt the corners of his mouth turn up involuntarily. 

More footsteps crashed into the room, stopping short upon seeing what was before them, but soon recovering and making their way towards Johnathan. This must be the back up. 

Magnus turned away from Alec, and the buzz he felt faded. His mind started to jog up to speed. Magnus was twisting, his hands graceful and elegant as he pulled Johnathan’s arms close together. 

Magnus was working hard to get him to cooperate, the strain only visible if you knew what signs to look for. Alec could see it clearly.

_He must be in pain_

Magnus slowly reigned his magic in, and instantly Alec could feel the power that had been encapsulating them slowly start to drain out. The atmosphere stilled.

Johnathan had more movement now, his arms being the only thing still under Magnus’ control, and he attempted to knock Izzy off her feet with his leg, only for blue swirls to capture him, bringing him down to the ground instead. He hit the ground with a large thud, papers underneath him crinkling against the weight.

Izzy stepped swiftly behind him, reaching down to attach large, heavy cuffs around his wrists. Alec could see scorch marks along Johnathan’s face, cuts and bruises here and there. He felt a surge of pride.

Izzy spoke, and her voice was low and seeped in poison. “I can’t believe I trusted you.”

Johnathan laughed, his body swaying as he kneeled. “You’re all such fools here, it’s a surprise this Institute is still standing.”

Izzy’s whip cracked the air as she pulled it up under his neck. She signalled over to the other shadowhunters, who brought over two more sets of cuffs; one more pair on Johnathan’s wrists, and a larger pair on his ankles. 

Magnus lowered his hands entirely, his magic gone from the room as the rest struggled to drag Johnathan up and out of the room to a prison cell.

Everyone except for Alec, still frozen in time, his gaze not leaving Magnus once.

He could see the crimson that was leaking out of his boyfriend’s side, and it made his throat close up.

Alec side stepped around an overturned chair, clearing the entrance. The shadowhunters restraining Johnathan, who’s face was turned down to the floor, slowly made their way out of the room.

It hadn’t sunken in that they had actually captured him. And, in reality, it was no thanks to them at all. The New York Institute now owed the High Warlock of Brooklyn an infinite amount of debt. 

“Alec,” Johnathan rolled his head to look at him, forcing the group to a stop, “I think I hurt your friend over there.”

Alec’s vision flashed red. “Get him out of here.”

The shadowhunters pushed Johnathan forcefully out into the hallway, Izzy squeezing his shoulder lightly before following them out too. 

It was only quiet for a few moments before Magnus gasped out, Alec quickly looking back to him. 

_No, no no no no-_

Magnus had taken the knife out of his side, now fully facing in Alec’s direction so he could see the injury in full, looking far worse than it ever had before. 

“If I use my magic I can heal-“

His body suddenly went slack, and Alec had to rush forward as Magnus fell, just managing to catch him as he became a crumpled heap in Alec’s arms, the two crouched on the wrecked floor.

Magnus stared up at him blankly, his body lifeless and exhausted, unable to put his glamour back in place. He huffed out a breath and barely smiled. 

Alec wanted to sob as Magnus tried to reach up, his hand only making it half way, and Alec gently took it in his own, bringing it up to his face.

“I’m just tired, darling.”

“You used way too much magic, Magnus. You’re bleeding-“

“I’ll be alright,” Magnus whispered, his hand falling back down to land on his chest.

Panic sieged it’s attack on Alec as Magnus’ eyes fluttered closed. 

“Magnus no, please, please keep your eyes open for me, please-“

Magnus’ breaths were barely whispers, coming rapidly one after the other. He wouldn’t open his eyes.

Alec brushed the hair out of his face with a shaky hand, pulling Magnus closer to him. He gently placed a kiss on his forehead, forever worried he’d break. 

He listened for someone, anyone, nearby who he could call to, but all he could hear was the loud chaos exuding from the ops centre as the news spread like wildfire. 

None of that mattered. He wanted to go out there and scream at them, thrash, cry, _fight_ , because Magnus Bane was clinging on for life and there was no one there to help him. Alec couldn’t do anything, and he felt like he was drowning.

“Magnus, please open your eyes.”

He could feel the flutter of Magnus’ heart from where it was pressed against him. He was still alive, and Alec would cling to that for as long as he could.

He breathed in deeply, his hands curling around Magnus’ shirt.

He tried to focus, forcing coherent thoughts to come to the surface.

All that mattered was finding help. Magnus didn’t have much time if they stayed like this.

Alec wracked his brain, trying to think of all the possible people he could call-

And it dawned on him.

He needed to find Catarina Loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassuh dude
> 
> Me, pressing post without preview: guess i’ll die then
> 
> Just a short chapter this time 
> 
> It is 1:30am, I briefly fell asleep for about 10 seconds whilst rereading through this, so the possibility of this chapter making any sense is quite slim
> 
> Do i care? No  
> Am I publishing it now anyways instead of in the morning when i’m rested and can read over it properly? Of course, who do you think I am
> 
> This is just something to feed yall cause i haven’t updated in 2 months soz luv u
> 
> Again thank you so much for all your comments and kudos, they mean the world to me :’)))
> 
> Much love


End file.
